Reunition of Blood
by Aleya
Summary: Bootstrap's only child, ahuh, sure! What they didn't know was that there was another child, a daughter, who lived under a terrible curse, only to be broken by a blood relative...


Chapter One  
  
Autor's note: I own nothing, exept for my imagination and the  
character of Aleya Marie Turner. I'm not making any money out of this.  
Pirates of the Caribbean and all related characters are trademarks of  
Disney.  
  
Breathing heavily, Aleya woke up. It had been the third time that week  
that she had dreamed about her first encounter with pirates: the day  
they had robbed the orphanage where she lived.  
  
But Aleya Marie Turner wasn't an orphan, or at least not at that time.  
  
At the age of six months, her mother had laid her on the treshold of  
Lowood orphanage, unable to support both her and her brother.  
  
Aleya's hand found the small golden chain around her neck. She opened  
the locket that hung on it. Sad she stared at her mother and father  
who were smiling back at her.  
  
The day the news that she effectively had become an orphan reached her,  
she saw most of her hope for reaching her 22nd birthday melting away.  
  
For the captain of the Longellow Spider hadn't left her to die at sea  
without cursing her and her locket. Only a close bloodrelative could  
break the curse, or fulfill it.  
  
"Lieutenant."  
  
Surprised at hearing Barr's voice, Aleya jumped out of bed and got  
dressed.  
  
"I'm decent, you can come in." She said while finishing her second  
braid.  
  
"the Captain wishes that you take over for a while so he can get  
breakfast."  
  
"Of course, and get me a piece of toast please, I'm starving." Aleya  
answered.  
  
Captain Moore. The kind man who had saved her from drowning and had  
taken her on board of the Arachnea as his own daughter. He had taught  
her everything from navigating the ship to maintaining the sails. She  
had had every poosition possible on a ship and because of her  
dedication and hard work she had become Captain Moore's right hand.  
  
There was a fresh breeze as Aleya got on the top deck.  
  
"Where are we heading for?" Aleya asked while taking over the helm.  
  
"A small port near Port Royal", Moore answered, "If the weather stays  
as calm as it is now, we'll be there in about two hours."  
  
"And will bother to tell we why we're going there before we arrivea?"  
Aleya asked, "You always tell me and now one week left, remember? One  
week and I'll die because of this curse unless we do something!"  
  
Edward Moore turned his back to her. He knew as much as Aleya did that  
he wouldn't risk it. In a way she had become more his daughter than he  
had ever held possible.  
  
When his wife and daughter died, he never thought to care for anyone in  
a fatherly way ever again.  
  
So when he heard from Aleya about the terrible curse that was placed  
upon her, he was determined to find a solution.  
  
And then, a month ago he had met Jack, who was once again in a new  
girl's arms (how they could stand him he didn't know), in a pub on  
Tortuga and he had it.  
  
According to Jack, William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner had another, six  
year older child. A son. Jack even claimed to have rescued him a few  
years ago.  
  
Moore's only problem for that solution was Jack. It wasn't that he  
didn't trust him, but Aleya couldn't stand him. And because of the  
fact that she had beaten Jack in every swordfight they ever had, Jack  
kept on trying to hit on her, to her utterest annoyance.  
  
Captain Moore took a deep breath. "We're going to pick up Jack."  
  
Holding his breath, he waited for the cannon to explode.  
  
"What?!!"  
  
Aleya was so hit by surprise that she loosened her grip on the helm for  
one second too long. She regained her balance fast.  
  
"What for? He has the Pearl, why bother us?!"  
  
"Aleya..." Moore began, but she cut into his phrase: "There is NO way  
I'm staying on the same ship with that far-fetched, emotionless,  
ignorant, piglike, annoying ... ANIMAL!!!"  
  
"Aleya, listen,..."  
  
"No, I will not have it! You can say whatever you want, he's staying  
out of my way!"  
  
"He will!"  
  
"Oh..." Aleya fell silent, "So why does he HAS to come on board?"  
  
Thankful that she would listen, Moore turned to the sea again.  
  
The only hard thing he had to do now was not telling her the real  
reason. He hadn't ever lied to her before - exept maybe for that one  
night in Tortuga when he was too drunk to get back to the ship and he  
had some "pleasurable compnay" but that didn't count as a lie.  
  
"The Pearl needs to be repaired, but Jack had a deal with some Port  
Royal people to take them to Bodega Bay. And since we're friends..."  
  
Aleya rolled her eyes.  
  
Everytime Jack Sparrow was in trouble, Captain Moore was mobilised to  
help. He treated the Arachnea as some ordinary Inn.  
  
"Oh puh-lease, father! He treats you like some doormat, and you know  
it!"  
  
"Maybe so, but it's not because you thing so that everyone agrees."  
Moore said, "Now if you'll excuse me, my marmelade on toast is waiting  
for me."  
  
He turned around.  
  
"You'll regret it!" she shouted after him, "And save some toast for  
me!"  
  
Then she shook her head.  
  
She still remembered the first time she and Jack had met. She was  
nearly fifteen then.  
  
He provoked her, they had a swordfight and she won. He had never  
beaten her ever since.  
  
She just couldn't understand how a kind-natured, good man such as Moore  
could be friens with the misplaced Casanova annex scallywag Jack  
Sparrow was.  
  
Well, it hàd been some time since she had tested her sword skills.  
Maybe she'd get some exercise today. 


End file.
